War Inevitable
by Solain Rhyo
Summary: AC 199 - A young woman has been hired to assassinate the pilots, and Quatre was her first target. Can the others prevent the same happening to them? This story has no OC's, and traditional if somewhat unexpected romance.
1. Prologue

FOREWORD  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
She was waiting for him as he came through his office door. He was deep in thought, his head down, so he didn't see her until he had closed the door behind him. He gasped in surprise as he caught sight of her, perched in his own office chair and watching him intently. He swallowed his reprimand and forced his irritation away; he didn't like her, didn't like the way she stared at him so unnervingly. She said nothing, merely watched him as he turned back to lock the door before sitting in a chair on the side of the desk opposite her, the one he used for visitors and fellow employees. He cleared his throat and shuffled some papers on the desk before speaking.   
  
" Did anyone see you? "  
  
" Of course not. "  
  
" Good, good. " He nodded his head and sat back. She was still watching at him with her unblinking dark eyes, and they were starting to make him nervous. " Did they inform you what you were coming here for? "  
  
" They did. " Her voice, her words, were like the rest of her; calm, unhurried and grim.  
  
" Good. " He lifted a manilla folder of the desk and opened it; rifled through papers before finding the one he sought. He glanced over it quickly before giving it to her. She reached out and took it, and for a long moment her eyes perused its contents before returning to him expectantly.   
  
" Are any of those names familiar to you? " He asked.   
  
" No."   
  
" You really aren't from around here, are you? " He said, his curiousity rising. Her lack of recognition of the names he had just given her was baffling, and increased the mystery that surrounded her.   
  
" Should I recognize them, Emissary ? " She questioned in such a way that he knew she was gently mocking him.   
  
He flushed, but answered, " Most people from the colonies or from Earth would. "  
  
" Then, " she said with a slight smile, " I guess you have your answer. "  
  
He frowned, cleared his throat, and said, " Are you capable of handling this? We're not talking one or two here, we've got several and this is a matter of extreme importance. "  
  
" Please, Emissary, have a little faith. " She rose from the chair then, an effortless unfolding of limbs. " They wouldn't have sent me to you if they had doubted my abilities. This won't be a problem. "  
  
It was the way she said it that made him believe her. Her words were firm, unrelenting, and he realized then that he was frightened of her. She seemed less than human, like an emotionless machine with only one purpose in life; her purpose was not a pleasant one. It was that purpose that put him on edge around her, made her wary of her. He had read the files on her, heard of her reputation. At one time, he had doubted the facts, but seeing her here in front of him he knew that they did her justice. He wondered where exactly she came from, what events had set her on this path through life at such a tender age. She was not waiting around for him to ask her; she had already moved to the door.   
  
" Good luck, ":he said as she opened the door.   
  
He didn't expect an answer, but she turned with a polite smile on her face. " Thank you. Have a good day, Emissary. "  
  
As the door closed behind him, he uttered a small sigh of relief. He turned his attention to some paperwork from the previous day that needed doing; he was engrossed with that when a small knock came at his door. He tensed, and called out, " Come in, "  
  
The door opened, and an intern poked his head through. " Emissary, the Vice Foreign Minister would like to speak with you now about the reports you gave her yesterday. "  
  
The Emissary smiled, " Ah yes, of course. I'll come with you. Has it been a busy day? "  
  
The intern shrugged his shoulders. " No more so than usual. " He turned and walked down the hall, with the Emissary close behind him. He wondered where the other had gone, and how she had gotten into and out of the building unnoticed. His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the Minister's office. The door was open, and the intern ushered him through,  
  
" Emissary Caldwell, " said Relena Peacecraft from where she sat at her desk, " please take a seat. "  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Upon leaving the Emissary of International Relations's office, the woman that had drawn his curiousity exited the same way she entered, utilizing an artificial ESUN ID card that she had recieved the previous night. She left the enormous building that housed almost all of the Pacifist leaders of the world and walked the several blocks to where she had previously parked her rental car. It was a nondescript four door economy car, one that wouldn't attract attention, and it chirped at her as she utilized the remote locks. She slipped inside the car, and locked the doors again. It was then that she pulled out the paper that Emissary Caldwell had given her from her inner jacket pocket. Pursing her lips, she scanned through the list of names, wondering for a brief moment why the Emissary thought she would have known them.  
  
Winner, Quatre Rebarba  
  
Maxwell, Duo  
  
Yuy, Heero  
  
Wufei, Chang  
  
Barton, Trowa  
  
Beside each name was the last known address and occupation, along with a photo. She studied the sheet for long minutes, committing every word and face to memory, before pulling out a lighter from her pocket and igniting the sheet of paper. Rolling down the window, she let it fall to the ground and started the car. Minutes later she was navigating the streets of Newport City. As she drove she began deciding which of the names she should pursue first and decided for the one nearest the Sanc Kingdom, if the information on the paper had even been remotely accurate. As she began to formulate plans, she felt something growing inside her, something she felt only during the hunt and the chase. She was anticipating the thrill, the challenge, and for one brief moment she let herself revel in it before going back to coolly calculating her actions. It had been a long time since she'd done this, too long., but she was as confident as ever at her abilities. She had meant what she had said to the Ambassador.  
  
The five of them didn't stand a chance.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok.....that's the first part. Lemme know whatcha think. 


	2. 001

Disclaimer: ( This disclaimer applies to the entire story) I don't own the concept of GW, or any of its affiliated characters and storylines. I do own all original material presented in this fic.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
May 10, AC 199  
  
Newport City Capital  
  
The Sanc Kingdom  
  
" Excuse me, Minister? "  
  
From where she stood in front of her office window, silhoutted by the setting sun, Relena Peacecraft gave an inaudible sigh. Another request, another problem; it simply never ended. She plastered an artificial smile on her face and wearily turned to the visitor who stood in the doorway. She recognized him; Tylor Rell, a relatively new ambassador of the ESUN. " What is it? " She askedm struggling and failing to keep the tiredness from her voice.   
  
He had heard the underlying weariness in her words, and his response was apologetic. " I'm sorry, Minister. I realize it's late, but.....I have some news that I think you should hear. "  
  
" It's alright, Mr. Rell. Please, take a seat." She gestured to one of the two chairs on the other side of her desk, before sitting down on her own. The Junior Ambassador did as she directed, looking more and more remorseful. " You know. . . it can wait until tomorrow, Minister. I didn't realize how late it was. I can come back first thing in the morning - "  
  
Relena waved her hand, cutting him off. " Please, call me Relena, " she said, as she had said countless times before, " and don't worry about it. I don't mind. "  
  
He didn't look pacified, but instead swallowed and nodded. " I just returned this afternoon from a conference with the ESUN members of the European nations."  
  
Relena tipped her chin in acknolwedgement. " The annual meeting of the European Disarmament Coalition. "  
  
" Right. As you know, many of the former members of the Romefeller Foundation, as well as that of OZ, reformed upon the formation of the ESUN and joined the Coalition. Many of these people were present at the conference. "  
  
He paused, and Relena took a deep breath. She knew where this was heading; she'd heard it all before, had the same thoughts herself. The Ambassador continued, " Minister, I know you've heard this many times over, but I ask that you give it serious consideration. Certain members at that conference are no longer content with the situation with the ESUN. They are speaking of disbanding from the Coalition, from the ESUN entirely. They speak of the inevitable uprisings that always happen after long periods of peace. They are spreading rumors of threats building, both in space and here on Earth. That's all they are; just rumors, but it's propaganda, and sooner or later people will listen. They are restless, Minister, and they are making no effort to hide it. The other members of the Coalition are refuting them, but their numbers have grown - are growing. They cannot be ignored any longer. "  
  
" No, " Relena said grimly, " they cannot. "  
  
Rell was startled. Relena caught his look and continued on in a quiet voice. " Contrary to popular belief, Ambassador, I do not refute nor disbelieve the reports I recieve about the growing unrest in and about the ESUN. I keep careful track of them all. " Relena rose from her seat and moved to stand once again before her window. " I think we all knew, deep inside, that this hard earned peace would not last; that the eventual whispers of discrod would inevitably gain volume. As much as I didn't want to, Ambassador, I saw this coming. "  
  
" What will we do, then? " Rell asked.   
  
The sharp laugh Relena gave was uncharacteristically harsh and mocking. " What can we do? We cannot begin to point fingers when all we have are rumors and talk; we cannot afford to alienate any nations at this time. We are the embodiment of peace and unity; to begin accusing now would undermine everything we have struggled to accomplish. We have, in our effort for total pacifism, created a trap around ourselves. "  
  
The Ambassador frowned, " You mean we can't back our accusations? "  
  
" Yes, that and the fact that even if we did, what could we do? It's only logical to assume that those nations and leaders who despise peace will be gathering to them some sort of military power. If we accuse them, it may provoke them to attack, and because of the global disarmament we are quite effectively defenseless. "  
  
" Can't we conduct disarmament searches in those nations? "  
  
Relena shook her head. " No, for to them it would be an act of our suspiscion; just like an actual accusation. Our alliances are still too new and too tense to jeapordize in such a manner. No, Ambassador, we can do nothing. We are trapped in a cage of our own making, and it may well prove to be the destruction of the ESUN. "  
  
" Minister....." Rell said, startled and confused.   
  
Relena turned to face him, the smile on her face sorrowful. " We can deny it no longer. Our short time of peace is coming to an end. The ESUN must not turn a blind eye any longer to the warning signs. "  
  
" We could prepare ourselves, " Rell offered, " begin marshalling military aid. "  
  
" And give them the very reason they've been looking for to start another war? "  
  
" There must be someone, some way of defending the ESUN. " Rell was silent a moment before saying excitedly, " The Gundams! "  
  
Relena had turned back to the window and said nothing. Rell went on, " The Gundams came to the aid of the ESUN once before, didn't they? "  
  
" The Gundams were all destroyed after the fall of Mariemaia Kushrenada. " Relena said softly.   
  
" Yes, but what about the pilots? "  
  
" They have all gone their seperate ways. They have their own lives now. I don't know where they are. "  
  
" But someone must! " When Relena remained silent, the Ambassador continued. " Please, Minister....I believe peace is what us needed for mankind, but I also believe that it may be necessary to defend that peace. We've worked so hard, " he said earnestly, " to get where we are. We must not let it fail. "  
  
  
  
She looked at him then; as young as she and full of hope and passion. It was like looking at herself years before. She smiled at him, a real smile, radiant and calm. " We won't let it, Ambassador. Please forgive me for my pessimism; the day was long and I am tired. "  
  
He smiled back at her, somewhat tenatively as he rose from his seat. He was not reassured. " There is nothing to forgive, Minister. I am to blame for keeping you so late. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. " He turned to go, but Relena laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Please believe me, Ambassador, when I say that I cherish peace as much as you do. We will do what we must to retain what we've accomplished. Pacifism must be upheld, no matter the cost. "  
  
Rell nodded, his worries eased. He tipped his head in farewell before leaving her office and closing the door behind him. Relena turned back to the window. Night had fallen, and the lights od the Sanc Kingdom winked at her. She closed her eyes and wished herself far, far away from the confusion and impending chaos that was fast approaching. For three long years she had laboured, forsaking the life most others lived at her age to work towards the total eradication of weapons and the complete unification of earth and space. She had few people close enough to call friends, and for those select few she had very little time. It was for the best, she'd reasoned. Humanity at peace, once and for all, was worth the sacrifice.   
  
And for a while, it was.  
  
How naive I was, she thought now, how naive and unprepared. In preaching what the Peacecraft name stood for, she;d become so caught up that she couldn't see the inevitable dilemna: basic human nature. She bowed her head, feeling long years of isolation and worry wash over her. After all her endeavours; after every sacrifice she had so willingly made, she was now facing what she'd fought so hard to avoid.   
  
" It wouldn't be so hard, " she whispered to herself, " if I wasn't alone. "  
  
But she was alone, and it was her own fault. In the life of the important Vice Foriegn Minister of the ESUN, all that mattered was that she was able to maintain the unity of the colonies and of earth. All else was irrelevant. Or so she'd thought. She shook her head then, to ward off the uncertainty and the lonliness that threatened to consume her. The peace had to be upheld, just as she'd told Ambassador Rell.   
  
No matter the cost. 


	3. 002

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
From where she was crouched behind a ledge atop a ten story building, the woman who frightened Emissary Caldwell stifled a sigh. The wind, bitterly cold at even this elevation, whistled past her and threatened to tear her black cap from her head. Shifting the heavy black rifle she cradled to one arm, she reached up and secured the hat. She rocked back on her heels, trying to ease the weight off her legs that were cramped from maintaining this position for hours. She cast a glance below her, where she could see everything and not be seen, but there was no sign of her target exiting from the building he had entered quite some time ago. She eased back down into her crouch and studied the building across from her. The lettering, carved into a stone plaque, read * Winner Industries *. It was, she had discovered during her research, the first and largest branch of the Winner Corporation here on Earth. The Winner Corp had expanded beyond the colonies and now provided resources to companies in both Earth and Space. There had been a lot of other things she had learned, but none was of relevance to what she must do.   
  
She cast a quick glance down at her watch. Five hours had passed since she had arrived here, and three had passed since the target had entered the building. This was the hardest part of what she did; the long hours spent patiently in wait. After she was done here, she would head back to the hotel she had rented. She had a flight booked early the next morning to take her to Europe where the next target was. Or where his last known whereabouts had been. When she arrived, she would spend some time searching databanks and, if that proved unfruitful, would contact her employers for more information. The harsh wail of a siren momentarily startled her; she peered over the ledge to see a convoy of police cars surrounding an ambulance as they sped through the streets. The sound made her inexplicably homesick; she didn't like cities, she never had. Cities in America were that much worse, seeming louder and more chaotic than any others she had been to. She took solace in the fact that within twenty four hours she would be away from here, away from America entirely.  
  
Movement caught her eye from the sidewalk below and across from her. Numerous people were emerging from the Winner Industries building, as though some sort of meeting had just let out. She raised herself into a better position, bringing the rifle up and against her shoulder. She brought her eye to the scope and patiently scanned the crowd. Most of the people were older, in their middle years; mostly men but some women too. Not seeing the target outside, she brought the crosshairs to rest directly over the doors to the building. Minutes passed. The people had dispersed, some in cabs, others walking, some on the bus. The wind whipped past her again, making her eyes water and tearing at her hat, but she didn't move. She watched pieces of garbage, carried by the wind, fly past her line of vision. The doors opened again, and she tensed. A large, burly dark skinned man walked out, followed by a small dark haired woman and several other people. She held her breath as they milled about.  
  
There. There he was, standing a little behind and off to the side of the burly man. She had a part of him in the crosshairs, but it wasn't a shot that would kill. She slowly let her breath out, silently willing the dark skinned man to move. He did, and her target turned to walk after him.   
  
Now - a clear shot.....  
  
- Quatre Raberba Winner -  
  
She pulled the trigger. The rifle rocked back against her, the silenced gunshot pulled away by the wind. She watched only long enough to see the blood stain the shirt, to see him crumple to the ground before she was stealthily running, bent low to the ground with the rifle over her shoulder. She made it to the stairwell and retrieved her rifle case that looked to be nothing more than a briefcase from where she had secured it beneath an air duct. Quickly and efficiently she took the rifle apart, putting each piece in its place. As she closed the case, she could hear the distant scream of sirens heading her way. She began running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. With her free hand she tore the cap off and let it fall behind her. The braid her hair had been bound up in was loose, but that was a part of the plan. By the time she had ttt reached the seventh floor her long black trench coat had been discarded. As she reached the lower floors she slowed her pace and worked at slowing her breathing. She walked calmly down the stairs to the first floor and exited the stairwell. She stared a moment out the lobby window of this business building she had chosen at the chaos outside; the flashing lights, the crowds, the horrified faces. People from within this building where crowding around the doors for a closer look and she could hear their fear and concern. She shifted her face into a similar expression and waded through them, towards the back exit. In the polished doors of the elevators she caught sight of herself; impeccable in a professional business jacket and long skirt that had a few wrinkles, her long hair falling in wild stylish disarray over her shoulders. Without a backward glance she exited the building and entered the ground level parkade. Minutes later her rental car, a black one this time, pulled away from the scene of the crime. As she drove to her hotel, she mentally crossed one name off the list she had been given.   
  
Four more to go. 


	4. 003

Chapter Three  
  
Duo Maxwell hated hospitals. He figured it was a worldwide phenomenon, for everyone hated hospitals. It was just a fact of life. He hated it all the more for the reason he had come here; one of his best friends was dying. His hatred of the white sterile walls and the doctors and nurses was increased more so because the last time he had been in a hospital, it had been to watch his beloved Hilde die.  
  
He had been on Earth by chance, having fled the colony to give himself time to think; to try, once and for all, to get his life in some semblance of order. He had notified Trowa and Quatre of his arrival, mainly because they were the only pilots he could get in touch with. Wufei was always busy with the Preventors, and God only knew where Heero was. He had been on Earth three days, and had been on his way to the airport to fly to Europe, to where Trowa and the travelling circus currently were, when he recieved the phone call from Lucrezia Noin. Quatre had been shot. Noin was in tears, which explained to Duo exactly how bad Quatre's injury was. Luckily, the city Quatre was in was only a couple of hours from where Duo had been staying, so he had left immediately.   
  
He entered the hospital and stopped at the main receptionist desk. A young nurse asked him who he was looking for; upon his answer her face became grave. She gesured down the hallway to his right, where the sign indicated it was the Intensive Care Unit. He clenched his jaw agains the barrage of memories from the last time he had been in the ICU, and headed down the hall. He had not gone far when he heard his name called. Emerging from a door behind him was Noin. Her eyes were bloodhot and puffy, but she looked relieved to see him all the same.  
  
" Duo, " she said in a choked voice, " Thank you for coming so quickly. "  
  
Duo nodded his head, and embraced her for one comforting moment before pulling away. " Is this his room ? " He asked.  
  
Noin nodded. " They don't ususally allow visitors in here, but he's such an important person, and he's....." she let the rest trail away, but Duo understood. He turned and pushed through the door. His eyes avoided the bed, scanning the room. It was empty but for a pale and somber Dorothy Catalonia, who nodded breifly at him before turning her attention back to the prone body on the bed. Resolutely Duo cast his eyes skyward, steeling himself, before he looked at the bed. Quatre seemed so small amidst all the machinery surrounding him. The room was filled with the soft hum of various pieces of equipment and the continuous beep of the monitor. Duo moved to the bedside and sank down into the chair there. Quatre's chest was a mess of bandages and most of his face was covered by the respirator. He was hooked to several IV lines. Duo looked at Noin, who had followed him into the room. " What happened ?"  
  
" He was at a meeting at the main office of Winner Industries. After meeting, when he had left the building, that's when it happened. Our ballistics team figures the shot came from the rooftop of the building across the street. "  
  
" Was anyone with him? "  
  
" Rashid, and a few other former Maganac Corps members turned business men. "  
  
" Where are they now? "  
  
Noin took the seat next to Duo, " They went to get some of Quatre's sisters from the colonies. " When Duo looked questioningly at her, she replied, " Quatre lost a huge amount of blood, most of it arterial. If anything can save him at this point, it's blood from people with the same type. But he needs more than one person can give. "  
  
" He has twenty nine sisters, " Duo said with some hope, his eyes on the frail, still form of his friend.   
  
" I know, and they've all been notified. It's a matter of whether they can get here in time. "  
  
Silence fell, interrupted only by the sounds of the medical equipment. Dorothy broke it suddenly, saying softly, " Do you think he can hear us? Do you think he knows we're here? "  
  
Duo closed his eyes against the hot tears that suddenly welled up. He remembered asking those very same questions a little under a year ago, as he sat at Hilde's bedside. He had never recieved his answer, never been able to ask her. He felt a light touch on his hand and opened his eyes to see Noin watching him, her eyes full of compassion and sorrow. He wrapped his fingers around hers, needing the slight, reassuring touch. Across the bed Dorothy let him know with her eyes that she knew what he was going through, that he had already lost one person who meant everything to him, and was about to lose another. He turned from the sympathy he saw there and reached out with his free hand to take Quatre's . The hand was cool to touch, and Duo firmly clasped it. Holding onto the both of him, he shut his eyes and began to pray fervently to a god that he had, for most of his life, doubted and forsaken.  
  
- Please, don't let him die -  
  
  
  
-Please - 


	5. 004

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
" Trowa? "  
  
The man in the clown mask turned from the lions he was feeding at the sound of his name. His adoptive sister, Catherine, was standing in her familiar way, with her hands on her hips. It was her expression that caught his attention; her lips were pressed into a thin line, a sign that immediately told him that she was upset. " What is it, Cathy? " He asked, throwing the last piece of raw meat to the lions before turning completely around. She was still dressed in her performance attire, as was he, the feathers in her hair waving back and forth in the wind. They had just finished a performance, and he always fed the animals after a show. He reached up, unfastened the mask and let it dangle from his hand. Catherine didn't immediately answer him, her dark eyes studying him in blatant apprehension.   
  
" Cathy? "  
  
She took a deep breath, " We just got a message for you, Trowa. From Duo Maxwell. "  
  
Oh. That explained her worry. Anything to do with the other former Gundam pilots put her on edge; she didn't hate them, but she didn't like what they had once stood for, and was always afraid that they would take her brother from her to go off and fight another war. " What was the message? " he asked.   
  
Her expression grew even more serious. " Quatre has been wounded. Badly wounded. He may not live through the night. "  
  
Outwardly expressionless, Trowa felt something icy cold in the pit of his stomach. He demanded, " What happened? "  
  
" He wouldn't say. He wants to talk to you. He's waiting on the vidphone in our trailer. "  
  
Trowa was running even before she had finished her sentence. Throwing open the door, he hopped inside and crossed the small trailer to the table where the vidscreen sat. As he slid into his seat, he could see the small shape of the former Deathscythe pilot, clad in his traditional black, looking pale and insubstantial. As he caught sight of Trowa from his end, his expression lightened somewhat.   
  
  
  
" Hiya, Trowa, " he said with a trace of his old casualness.   
  
" Duo. " The other greeted tersely. " What's going on? "  
  
" There was an attack on Quatre, an assasination attack. He's been shot, Trowa, and things are looking very, very bad. "  
  
Trowa felt hollow dread well up inside of him. " Can anything be done to save him ? "  
  
" He needs blood, and a lot of it. All of his sisters are on their way here from space, but it's simply a matter of whether Quatre will live that long. "  
  
" He has to, " Trowa whispered, more to himself than to Duo. " Where are you? "  
  
" Port Stratford, in the States. "  
  
" Is there anyone else there with him besides you? "  
  
" Noin, and Dorothy. Relena Peacecraft was notified a short time ago, and she's on her way. "  
  
" Wufei? Heero? "  
  
" Wufei and Sally are also on their way, but they're way out in the new Perimeters and it will take them a few days, at the very least. As for Heero, " Duo sighed, " I have no idea where he is. No one has any idea where he is. I tried sending him a message using the old frequencies we used as pilots, but I haven't had a response. For all we know, he's dead. "  
  
Trowa was silent for a moment, before saying, " I can be on a plane to America tomorrow night, but no sooner than that. We're in the middle of nowhere over here, so it'll take me a while to get to some semblance of a city. I'll leave right away. "  
  
" Thanks Trowa, " Duo said somberly, " He needs all of us right now. "  
  
" I know, " Trowa replied. " I'll get in touch with you as soon as I reach a city. "  
  
Farewells weren't needed, and as Trowa switched off the vidphone his mind was filled with memories and regret. Regret that he hadn't made the attempt to see Quatre more often these last couple years, regret that he hadn't let Quatre know just how much Trowa valued him as a friend. He began quickly packing, taking only the necessities and shoving them into a large duffel bag. He was almost done when the door opened and his sister entered. She took one look at his bag, at his face, and walked the few feet towards him to embrace him. He let himself remain there, let himself enjoy the comforting feel of her arms around him, something that even after three years he was unused to. When she pulled away, he took a deep breath and said, " I have to go, Cathy. Quatre is dying. I don't know how long I'll be gone. "  
  
" It's ok, Trowa. He needs you more than we do. I talked to the Manager, and we're going to drive you to the nearest city with an airport."  
  
" Thank you. " Trowa picked up the bag and shouldered it, and followed his sister out the door and towards the large carriers that consisted of the circus' sole means of transportation. One of the lions roared in the distance, a deep echoing sound of isolation, of confinement. " Hold on, Quatre, " he whispered, before getting into the vehicle.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She had found him almost by accident. Upon returning to her hotel, she'd decided to once again research her remaining targets, to try and find their current whereabouts. When it came to Duo Maxwell, she was startled to find that his passport information indicated that he was now here in Port Stratford. A little more hacking revealed that he had rented a car, and was staying in rather nice hotel in the downtown area. Pleased at her good fortune, she set about cleaning her rifle so it would be ready for its next use. This would make her task immensely easier; for instead of carousing both space and earth in a guesswork of locations she could now exterminate a second target. Two in one day was something she had never before accomplished. Once the rifle was cleaned and back in its case she began suiting up. First she rebraided her hair, and then coiled it up so that it lay neatly at the base of her neck. She began dressing in her customary black; military issue pants and belt; the buckle blacked out to eliminate any shine or sparkle which could giver her away. Next a dark long sleeve shirt, and over that an ebony windbreaker with the zippers blacked out in the same manner of the belt buckle. In her pockets she shoved extra ammunition; more a precaution than anything else because she didn't plan on having to take any more than one shot. Black leather gloves, thin enough for free movement, went on over her hands. Lastly she secured a black cap, identical to the one she had one earlier, on her head and pulled it down low so that it shadowed her eyes. She put the rifle case into a black knapsack, along with her lockpicks, which she then threw over her shoulders. Prepared, she left her room.  
  
She had decided to walk to her target's hotel. She stole through back alleys and small, desolate streets, inwardly daring someone to attack her. The success of her attack today had made her almost jubilant; it had been so long since she'd felt the adrenalin, the thrill of the killing shot. No one bothered her, which was all the better, for she disliked killing people she had no reason to. A half hour later she found the hotel.  
  
She never bothered with the front entrance because the only way to steal in unnoticed would be to kill the night clerk and hide the body, and she wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. She moved around to the back, to the fire escape. Scaling up to the third floor was simple, and she moved upwards with a practiced skill that indicated she had done this many times before. She knew from her earlier research that Duo Maxwell was in room 312. Having earlier memorized the room layouts of the hotel, from where she stood now on the thin metal grill of the fire escape she could see the window of 312. There were no lights, so he was either out of his room, or asleep. She checked her watch, illuminating the small face to see the digital numbers. It was only 10:30; night fell fast here in the fall months. She was betting that he hadn't arrived yet. She removed the backpack, pulled the rifle case clear, and began reassembling the thin black gun. Once it was complete she set the case and backpack down on the metal grating and hoisted herself up to perch precariously on the thin railing, wedging herself between pieces of pipe. Settling down to wait, she pulled up the collar of her windbreaker to ward off the increasingly chill wind.   
  
She didn't have to wait long. The lights in room 312 flicked on, giving her a large yellow rectangle to aim at. The window was a little above her and off to the right, and she would have preferred to be somewhere higher than the window itself, but this would suffice. Sooner or later, she knew, he would walk to the window to close the blinds, giving her the perfect opening. She raised the rifle, steadying against her shoulder, and brought her eye to the scope. Her vision was magnified, and she could make out certain objects in the room. The nondescript artwork they sometimes put up in the fancier hotels; half of the tv screen with its flashing images. He walked into her vision then, looking exactly as the photo she had memorized. She held her breath to steady her aim; he flipped his long braid over his shoulder and reached for the cord on the blinds.  
  
She pulled the trigger then, and the kick back from the rifle unbalanced her so that she half fell, half jumped from her precarious position. The shattering of glass had been instantaneous, as had been his strangled cry. She remained crouched where she had landed, staring up at the window, alertly listening for the sounds of panic and confusion.   
  
Duo Maxwell appeared in the broken window, a gun in his hands. She stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, long enough for him to pinpoint her location and get a shot off. She made a desperate leap down the stairs, releasing the rifle and folding her body to minimize the impact of her landing. She heard the bullet graze off the railing she had just been leaning against, felt the wind from its passing. Then she was falling, rolling down the hard metal steps. She couldn't help the small cry of pain as she hit the landing below, but she was on her feet and running headlong down the stairs, ignoring the searing pain of whatever wounds she had sustained. Somewhere abover her she heard a door clang open, heard footsteps pounding down metal stairs, and she knew he was hot in pursuit. She reached the ground, and doubled her pace as she took off down the back alley. Another shot was fired, but she knew he hadn't had time to aim correctly, and it hit the corner of a building off to her far right. Then she rounded a corner, and was out of his line of sight.   
  
As she fled down this new street she heard a cry of rage behind her. She kept running for long moments before she stopped, panting. Trying to quiet her labored breathing she listened intently for sounds of pursuit, but heard none. She backed up to the wall of a building and sank down against it; as she allowed her breathing to slow she tried to figure out what exactly had gone wrong. Her shot had been perfect; right at the heart, the maximum kill zone. She hadn't missed; she never missed. Therefore the only explanation was that he had been wearing Kevlar or something similar to it. She had to give him grudging credit, for even with body armor a shot like the one she had made was enough to lay someone out unconcious, and it would still hurt like hell. The fact that he had been so protected bothered her; most people didn;t run around with body armor on just for the hell of it. He was, however, a pilot, a former soldier; she knew that much from the information she had been given and the research she had done. There were a still a lot of bitter feelings from the war, so it was plausible that he had enemies. Having justified his survival, she began to feel better.   
  
The adrenalin from her flight was fading, leaving in its place the throbbing pain of the injuries she had sustained from her fall. She pulled the windbreaker off and rolled up the sleeves on her shirt, wincing as the fabric that had dried to her wounds peeled away. On the outside of her forearms were raw, bleeding scrapes from the metal grating. Judging from the pain in her knees and lower legs, that was all she'd received. She put the windbreaker back on and stood, hissing as the movement sent fresh waves of pain down her legs. She turned to look back the way she'd came, momentarily pondering whether she should go back for her rifle, but quickly disregarded the notion. Too risky, and besides, she had several more just in case of situations such as this. The loss of her firearm bothered her; those rifles si not come cheap. With the amount she was being paid for this job, however, she could replace it several times over. She turned and slowly limped in the direction of her own hotel.  
  
Next time, she thought resolutely, she would use a head shot. She normally disliked head shots; they were messy and not, in her opinion, as professional. Next time, she silently promised herself, Duo Maxwell would die. 


	6. 005

A Note for Iden's Garden : I really appreciate your reviews, and even more so because you seem to be the only person reading this. I spent so much time on this story that I'm gonna write it regardless of whether I get reviews or not, but it's nice to know at least one person is enjoying it. I was wondering though.....where did you first read my stuff? Just casual curiousity on my behalf. Please enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The incessant chirping of the onboard vidscreen was what roused Wufei. A light sleeper to begin with, he had been expecting this call, and had only been dozing. Rolling effortlessly off his bunk, an easy feat when in an environment without gravity, he pushed off with his legs and floated directly to the desk and the chair accompanying it. As he slid in the chair, he raised the monitor, and the screen flickered to life.   
  
" Wufei, " Lucrezia Noin said in greeting from her side of the screen.   
  
" Noin, " Wufei acknowledged, " What news? "  
  
Noin sighed, and it was a sigh of contentment; of happiness. " Quatre recieved enough blood in time. He's still hanging on by a thread, but the doctors expect him to make a recovery. He's going to be bed ridden for a couple of weeks though, "  
  
Wufei closed his eyes as relief flooded through him. When he opened them, a slight smile crossed his face. " He's okay, though, and that's all that matters. Do you still want Sally and I to come to Earth? "  
  
" Actually, no. " Noin said, and her expression became decidedly sober. " I have more news, and it's not good. A couple of hours ago, in his hotel room, Duo was shot. He's fine - " She held up her hand, interrupting Wufei's exclamation. " He was being overly paranoid and wearing body armor, and it paid off. He's pretty roughed up even though he was wearing it, and they're keeping him here at the hospital overnight to make sure he's okay. "  
  
" Did he see who it was? "  
  
" He saw someone, but wasn't able to make out any details. He got a couple of shots off, but he missed. He found a rifle and some carrying cases on the fire escape outside his window. Ballistics ran it through; the bullets match with the one that hit Quatre. Which means that someone has taken a contract out on their lives. And the only connection vetween the two of them is - "  
  
" They're Gundam pilots, " Wufei finished grimly.  
  
" Exactly. I think it's safe to assume, at this point, that someone has hired an assasin to take care of the five of you. "  
  
" This hasn't been the first time someone has tried to kill me, " Wufei remarked dryly.  
  
" No, and probably not the last, " Noin replied allowing herself an anwering smile. The smile faded, " Now all that remains is to find out who hired the assasin, and why. "  
  
" I think I know why. You said earlier that Relena Peacecraft had been receiving more and more reports about dissent among the ranks of the Coalition and the ESUN. If someone wanted to start a war, they'd begin by dismantling the biggest threat, and that would be the ESUN. "  
  
" Because of our disarmament policies, we're virtually weaponless. How could we pose a threat? "  
  
" The ESUN is essentially the embodiment of the unification of space and Earth. Think of how many have rallied to aid the peace efforts. Weaponless or not, it is the organization that holds all peaceful nations together that will be the biggest threat to anyone who wants war. "  
  
  
  
" Then why kill you Gundam pilots? "  
  
" Because we defended the ESUN and Relena Peacecraft once before. It's only logical to assume that should the occasion arise again that we would do the same. Even without the Gundams, I think it's safe to say that the five of us are a force to be reckoned with. Whoever made the contract on our lives knows what we're capable of. "  
  
Noin sighed in frustration. " Why does mankind have to repeat this over and over? We've come so far...."  
  
" It's basic human nature, Noin. "  
  
She briefly covered her eyes with her hand. Wearliy she looked back at the screen. " Given the situation, I think it's best if you stay in space for a while longer. When we catch this assasin, though, we may need you here on Earth to find and prevent any and all uprisings. "  
  
Easier said than done, Wufei thought, but said instead, " Isn't that what Preventors are for? Sally and I will maintain our positions in this area for the time being. Please tell Quatre that I wish him a full recovery, and to Duo the same. "  
  
" I will. " Noin promised. " Take care, Wufei. "  
  
She switched off at her hand. Wufei closed the monitor and tiredly closed his eyes. Although he didn't always agree with the ESUN's preachings, he had finally accepted peace as what was needed. Now it seemed his suspiscions had been correct, and the realization saddened him. As Noin said, they had come so far, from the very ashes of a devestating war to the pinnacle of unity. He took consolation in the knowledge that Quatre was alive and would live, and he pushed himself out of his chair, out of his room and down the hall to find and inform Sally.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo had remained at the hospital until Quatre's sisters, along with a majority of the Maganac Corps, had arrived, and had left only after the blood transfusions had been made. He returned two hours later, staggering through the front doors. He was immediately looked at by a doctor, and after the removal of his Kevlar vest it was quite obvious how fortunate he had been to be wearing it. The blocked bullet had created an angry purple bruise that covered roughly one quarter of Duo's upper chest. The shot had been aimed directly for the heart, just as the one that had hit Quatre; the maximum killing zone. Duo was in pain, that much was obvious, but upon closer inspection the doctor discovered that at least one of his ribs had been cracked by the impact. After some persuasion by Noin and Dorothy, the hospital officials consented to let Quatre and Duo room together. Quatre was not yet concious, and likely would not be for quite some time. Depsite his loud protestations, the doctor gave Duo a healthy dose of painkillers. He lay now in a bed a few feet from Quatre's, his upper chest bound tightly by thick white gauze. Dorothy, having maintained her vigil for Quatre for quite some time, had returned to her hotel for some rest. Noin, looking haggard and pale, had opted to remain at the hospital, and sat now in the chair between the two beds.   
  
" Did you talk to Wufei? " Duo asked thickly, struggling against the drowsiness of the powerful painkillers.   
  
" I did. " Noin said. " He told me to wish you a quick recovery. I also told him what happened to you tonight. I told him to remain in space for the time being. "  
  
" Good. No sense in giving our assasin all targets at once. " He was quiet for a moment, fighting to keep his eyes from closing.  
  
" Noin? Could you get in touch with Trowa and tell him that Quatre's okay? And to stay with the circus? "  
  
Noin nodded. " Of course. Let yourself sleep, Duo. You need it. "  
  
Duo snorted sleepily. " So do you. Besides, " he said with a small grin, " I'm not tired. "  
  
She found herself grinning back. " Sure you aren't. "  
  
He chuckled, a soft exhale of breath. He turned his head to look at Quatre, still deathly white and hooked to a myriad of medical equipment. " I knew he'd make it. He's tougher than he looks. "  
  
" He is, " Noin agreed. She took that opportunity to yawn, which caused Duo to yawn. After this continued for a few minutes, Noin began to laugh.   
  
" Okay, I'm going to get some sleep, " She stood and stretched. She looked at Quatre, then back at Duo. " Will you be okay here for a few hours? "  
  
" Hey, I'm the God of Death, " he said, looking insulted. " Plus, you have so many guards posted here. We'll be fine. Go sleep. "  
  
" Okay. " She gave him one more brief farewell smile before turning and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Duo sighed and nestled his head into the rather flat pillow. He closed his eyes, lulled by the continous soft hum of machinery. He was without pain now, but his senses were dulled, numbed by the drugs he hadn't wanted. He hated feeling like this, hated the loss of clarity. Like this, he felt helpless, but there was nothing he could do about it. He let himself drift away, felt himself going deeper and deeper into the oblivion of sleep....  
  
A noise brought him back, fighting through layers of heavy disorientation. He opened his eyes to see someone's back as they softly closed the door behind them. It wasn't Noin; it was too broad shouldered. He struggled to raise his head, and managed to croak, " Who - "  
  
The person turned around.   
  
Dup had enough energy to swear in astonishment.   
  
It was Heero Yuy. 


	7. 006

CHAPTER SIX  
  
" Heero? " Duo said in sleepy confusion as the other pilot moved to stand at the edge of Quatre's bed. Heero, in his typical manner, didn't bother to answer him. Instead he gazed at Quatre with an unreadable expression. Duo had managed to struggle into a sitting position and was blinking slowly, trying to decided if this was the real Heero, or if he was dreaming. Finally Heero raised his eyes to Duo's.  
  
" What happened to you? "  
  
The blunt monotone proved to Duo that he wasn't dreaming. He shook his head in another effort to clear the fuzziness still clouding his mind from the painkillers. " I was shot. "  
  
" You were protected? "  
  
" Yeah, I was wearing armor. "  
  
" Hn. " Heero walked around Quatre's bed and tooke the seat that Noin had recently occupied. " Quatre recieved enough blood? "  
  
" Yeah, from like, three of his sisters a few hours ago. He'll be - " He stopped midsentence, frowning. " How did you know he needed blood? How did you know he was hurt? We tried to find you to tell you, but it's like you don't exist or something. "  
  
" I heard from Zechs. "  
  
" Zechs? " Duo opened his mouth to ask Heero why he would communicate with Zechs and no one else, but abruptly shut it again. The two of them were more alike than most people knew. The war had created between them some sort of bond, and while they weren't close as friends, they understood each other as other people couldn't. Even their behaviour after the war was similar; both had withdrawn further and further from everyone. Zechs had gone to space, at first with Noin, but then on his own as a Goodwill Ambassador on behalf of his sister, Relena Peacecraft. No one was quite sure what had happened between Zechs and Noin, but it was apparent that her feelings for him had been put on hold. She had stoically accepted his long absences from Earth, instead focusing on her career as a part of the Preventors as well as an advisor of the ESUN. Heero had done much the same as Zechs, except nobody was sure if he was on Earth or in space. What had happened between Relena and Heero was also very much a mystery, for she never mentioned him, never talked about his absence. Duo wondered now, as he studied Heero's profile from under his lashes, what had driven Heero into isolation. It had been roughly three years since anyone had seen Heero; he hadn't even come to Hilde's funeral as the other pilots had. After a brief silence, Duo ventured a question, " Heero? "  
  
The other pilot raised an eyebrow, " Yes? "  
  
" Where have you been? "  
  
Heero was silent for so long that Duo wondered if he'd heard the question. When he answered, his voice was soft, his eyes downcast.  
  
" I've been on Earth. "  
  
" But where? And what have you been doing? "  
  
" I've been.....working. "  
  
Duo scowled. " Working? That's it? That's all you have to say after having been missing for three years? Can't you open up a little more than that? ":  
  
Heero shifted in his seat. " I don't see how what I've been doing is of any interest to you. "  
  
Duo sighed. Typical, evasive Heero. He hadn't changed a bit. " Fine. It's just that some of us are still concerned about you, is all. Oh well. "  
  
" Who shot you? " Heero asked, changing the subject.   
  
Duo decided not to press the issue. " Same person that shot Quatre. "  
  
" Were you able to identify him? "  
  
" No. Too dark, they were covered up pretty good, and they ran too fast. "  
  
" Hn. "  
  
" Someone wants the Gundam pilots dead....."  
  
" Where is Trowa? "   
  
" In Europe, with the circus. Noin was going to inform him after she left tonight about the situation. "  
  
" And Wufei? "  
  
" In space, with Sally Po. They're staying up there for a while, until things calm down. "  
  
Heero went quiet for several minutes, thinking. Duo settled back against the pillow and gazed at the ceiling.   
  
" We all need to be in one place at once. " Heero said suddenly.   
  
" What? Heero, we'd be sitting ducks - "  
  
" Yes, " Heero interrupted. " But it would also give us a chance to catch the assassin. "  
  
  
  
Duo's expression indicated he wasn't following Heero's train of thought. Heero sighed. " Obviously this person knows who we are, what we are. It's logical to assume that they were hired because of their capability to deal with us. If we remain seperated, it will only be a matter of time before we're all picked off individually. We need to work together on this. "  
  
" Yeah, " Duo said, warming to the ideas, " kinda like the old times. "  
  
It could have been an illusion created by his hazy mind, but Duo could have sworn he saw a trace of a nostalgic smile cross Heero's face.   
  
" Like old times, " he quietly agreed.   
  
" So......don't you have a hotel room or something? "  
  
" I'm staying here for the night, " Heero leaned back in the chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. " I don't entirely trust the hospital security. "  
  
" Suit yourself, " Duo said, inwardly pleased that Heero was staying. He closed his eyes, feeling secure, and muttered, " Just don't be too   
  
noisy. Some of us need our beauty sleep. "  
  
His only reply was Heero's quiet snort. He was drifting peacefully into sleep when Heero's next comment brought him back to awareness.   
  
" Duo.....I'm sorry about Hilde. "  
  
" Yeah, " Duo said heavily, not bothering to open his eyes, " So am I. " 


	8. 007

Chapter Seven  
  
Relena Peacecraft entered the hopsital and sighed in relief. She had wanted to visit Quatre as soon as she had heard what had happened, but Noin had advised Relena not to, because of all the publicity surrounding her. She had resignedly accepted Noin's advice, remaining at her office, then returning home, concern for Quatre's well being gnawing at her. She had then been informed of the attempt on Duo's life, and that Quatre had recieved the transfusion he had so badly needed. Impulsively, she had called and arranged for one of the ESUN's private jets to fly her to Port Stratford, and had left that very night, not bothering to wake her servants or bodyguards, instead leaving a brief, terse note. She arrived in the port city with the rising of the sun, and there she was met by a limo sent by the ESUN officials of Port Stratford, for they had heard what had happened. It was a short drive to the hospital, and on the way Relena drew up the hood of her overcoat to shroud her face, lest there be any publicity outside. It was too early in the morning for that, however, and so she made it into the hospital without incident.   
  
As she pushed through the doors she removed her hood and stood still for a moment, reveling in this rare freedom. She had asked that the limo driver not escort her inside, instead that he return to headquarters. She was capable, she had told him, of looking after herself. He had reluctantly agreed, and left her to her own devices. In three years this had been the first time she had gone anywhere publicly without an entourage of advisors and personal guards. She missed this independance, missed having her own space, and she was going to enjoy it. She brought herself back to the matter at hand and approached the main reception desk. The nurse, bleary eyed from the graveyard shift, merely nodded and pointed down the hall upon Relena's inquiry. Either she didn't recognize the globally reknowned Vice Foreign Minister, or she didn't care. Relena murmurred her thanks and hurried away.  
  
She paused outside the door, reading Quatre's name in the slot, and took a deep breath before silently pushing the door open. It was dim inside, the lights having been turned down. Relena let the door close behind her as she recognized the three people in the room. The one she had come to visit, Duo Maxwell....  
  
....and Heero Yuy.   
  
Remarkably, Heero and Duo had not awakened upon her entrance, which made her wonder how tired they were. Their senses were normally so finely attuned that even the small sound of the door openeing would have jolted them out of sleep. Duo, however, remained snoring softly, his head turned away from Relena, and Heero's head remained down on his chest, his arms folded in repose. Quatre, however, had either been awake, or heard her enter. He smiled weakly at her, and beckoned her closer with a shaky finger. Relena steeled her nerve against the impulse to run far, far away from this room, from the sleeping pilot between the beds, and drew closer. She stepped carefully in an effort not to make noise, and sank noiselessly into the chair at Quatre's bedside. She was struck then at how pale the blonde pilot was, how frail he seemed amidst all the machines various IV's. At the sight of the thick bandages that covered all of his torso she swallowed and brought her eyes to his.   
  
" Thank you for coming, " Quatre said in a voice no more than a whisper. Relena smiled then, and reached out to take his hand. Of all the Gundam pilots, Relena had found an unlikely friendship with Quatre. He had rallied the entire Winner Corp to her cause when times had been tough over the past few years, and had always been willing to give his advice if asked. She had seen him from time to time for casual visits; for lunch, or tea. He was, besides Dorothy and Noin, one of her closest friends.   
  
" How do you feel? " She whispered, more out of fear of waking the others than of necessity.   
  
Quatre grimaced. " I've felt better. "  
  
" But you're okay, " Relena said, " and that's all that matters. "  
  
He nodded and gestured to where Duo lay, " What happened to Duo? "  
  
Relena frowned, " You don't know? "  
  
" I've been awake for all of ten minutes. You're the first concious person I've seen. "  
  
" Duo was shot. He was wearing some sort of body armor. " She said quickly, seeing Quatre's panicked expression, " so he's okay. He's a little bruised up, is all. "  
  
Relief flooded into Quatre's expressive eyes, followed by grim realization. " An assassin? "  
  
She nodded, " Noin and Duo think so, yes. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
Relena had her suspiscions, but she merely shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile. " We'll figure it out, don't worry about it. "  
  
He smiled back, but his sober expression remained.   
  
They talked then of more mundane topics. When Quatre asked her how about the ESUN, Relena hesitated. She didn't want to burden him with all her fears, but he was very perceptive and intuitive. And so she told him about the reports of dissent that were now coming in daily, and of Ambassador Rell's information about the Coalition. Quatre listened intently, betraying no outward sign of the pain he was in but for the occasional clenching of his fist. He was about to say something but was interrupted.  
  
" Heya, Relena. I didn't hear you come in. Quatre! You're awake, little buddy! How do you feel? "  
  
Relena inwardly cringed at the sound of Duo's voice shattering the silence of the room. Heero began to stir; raising his head. Quatre gave Relena a look signaling they would finish their discussion later. He turned his head to the braided pilot.   
  
" I'm okay, Duo. How do you feel? "  
  
Duo attempted to sit up, groaned, and collapsed back against his pillow. " Sore. "  
  
Heero was fully awake now, and his gaze was fastened on Relena. She gave Quatre's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and standing. " I should get going, Quatre, and let you guys catch up with each other. I'll be here in the city for a couple days at least, so I'll be back.  
  
I'll see you later. " She gave a perfunctory smile to them all, and nodded at Heero and Duo before leaving the room. Outside, she took a deep breath to get her emotions under control and began walking towards the entrance.   
  
" Relena. "  
  
She froze, closing her eyes and berating herself for not running for the exit when she had the chance. She plastered a pleasant expression on her face and turned to face Heero.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heero had been dreaming. He seldom dreamt, so the experience was a novelty to him. He was roused to reality by the cheerful sound of Duo's voice. He took a moment to clear his head before openeing his eyes, surprised at himself for falling asleep. He had been pushing himself rather hard of late, though -   
  
All thoughts abruptly careened to a screaming halt as he found himself faced with Relena Peacecraft.   
  
She was watching Duo, and was not yet aware that he was awake. Seeing her was like a shock to his system; it unsettled him, and he hated that. He was surprised to see that the past three years had changed her more so than it had the other pilots. Her hair was now short and cut pixie like to frame her face. There were small but visible lines around her eyes and the corner of her mouth. It was her eyes that betrayed the stress and turmoil of the passage of time; they were no longer held the naivete he had despised, or the ignorant hope they used to. They were calm, steady, and hardened. Relena had grown up. She had matured, yes, but it was more than that. She had lost the innocent air she had carried for so long, and now seemed saddened and somber. The last few years had not been overly kind to her.   
  
It was then she noticed he was awake. She gave no indication of how she felt to see him, but she immediately rose to her feet and said her goodbyes before leaving the room. A second later Heero impusively stood, and ignoring the looks Duo and Quatre exchanged, left the room after her.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
He had stopped a few feet from her, his expression, as usual, unreadable. He said nothing, and so she did.   
  
" Hello, Heero. "  
  
" Relena, " he said again. A silence filled with tangible tension fell between them, until he asked, " How have you been? "  
  
Miserable, she thought viciously. Miserable and afraid and paranoid, trying to hold up the peace you fought so hard for, and then disappeared. Instead she said in a brittle, cheery tone, " I've been fine, Heero. You? "  
  
He ignored her question. " You've changed. "  
  
" I had to. " She snapped, and then softened her tone. ": What I do isn't easy. "  
  
" I know. " He said. ": You've done well, though. "  
  
The urge to run far from Heero Yuy was growing inside her. He had promised her his aid when peace was finally achieved; promised to help her build the foundation for peace. Though she had wanted more from him at the time, she wanted his help just as much. And then he had left without a word, to cordone himself away from humanity and everything he had fought for. How little she had understood him made her realize that he was worlds apart from her, and that distance could not in this life be bridged. She tried not to resent him, tried not to wonder why he had run. Finally, she had decided not care. And while that never happened, she was able to create a protective barrier between herself and personal feelings. Feelings that had no business in the life of the Vice Foreign Minister. That barrier, however, was now crumbling around the edges. " Thank you. "   
  
  
  
He said nothing else, so she took the opportunity to leave. " I really must be going, Heero. It was nice seeing you again. "  
  
He took a step towards her, " Relena - "  
  
" I'll see you later, Heero, " she said a bit wildly before turning on her heel and fleeing the hospital.  
  
" It's nice to see you too, " Heero said softly, staring bemusedly after her. 


	9. 008

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
April 21, AC 199  
  
  
  
  
  
The assassin stood on a small bridge overlooking a large river. All around her was movement and sound; people walking, voices rising and falling. She herself remained utterly still and silent. She was staring at the river, using the slowly moving waters as a focus for her thoughts. She was beginning to grow bored; to second guess herself, and she couldn't let that happen. It had been over a month since she had tried to kill the target Duo Maxwell and failed. It wasn't the failure so much that bothered her, it was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she could not locate him again; him or any of the other targets. It was as if they had ceased to exist. No security system, no international database could pinpoint them. To her knowledge, Chang Wufei's last known location had been aboard a Preventor cruiser in space. Now when she hacked into the Preventor systems, there was no record of a Chang Wufei ever belonging to them. It was the same with Duo Maxwell, and the one in the travelling circus. The one that she had had the least information on, Heero Yuy, was proving even more difficult to trace than the others. She took some solace in the fact that she had taken care of at least one of her targets. It had been plastered all over the international news for days that Quatre Raberba Winner, the head of the Winner Corporation, had been killed by a sniper shot. With all the attention his case was getting, she had had to leave Port Stratford and leave the unfinished one, Duo Maxwell, behind.   
  
She raised her eyes from the water, and blinked them into focus. A month was a long time. She had no idea where her targets were, and it bothered her. There was a possibility that they had been alerted to the contract on their lives, and that meant that somewhere in the huge group she worked for, there was a traitor. That possibility made her uneasy, because it implicated that somewhere along the lines she had ceased being the hunter and had become, in fact, the hunted. A drop of moisture hit her forehead, followed by another, then another. It began to rain in a steady downpour, sending people running for shelter off the streets. The assassin pulled up the collar on her long black duster and began walking slowly back to her hotel. She didn''t mind the rain, it soothed her and suited her current mood. She had been holed up in the same hotel in Paris for most of the time since Port Stratford, and while she usually didn't mind this city, she was growing restless. She reached her hotel and entered sopping wet, her hair hanging in dripping tendrils down her back and her shoulders. The man at the receptionist desk grinned at her and her appearance, amused, and she allowed herself to smile back before entering the elevator. On the fifth floor she got off, found her door, unlocked it, and went inside. She flicked on the lights and removed the duster. After some deliberation she hung it off of the shower curtain rod in the bathroom so that it could dry. After wrapping her hair in a towel she walked to her bed and switched on the tv. She found one of the local new channels and began watching. She was fluent in French, along with a few other languages; her job often demanded it.   
  
The red light blinking on her laptop where it sat at the desk by the window caught her attention. She moved to the desk and sat down and checked the incoming noticification. As she read, she unconciously smiled.   
  
She had requested to be notified in several databanks and information sources if any or all of her targets were to suddenly reenter the public. It seemed one had. She used her connection to secure an airplane ticket from Paris to Berlin for the next morning. The notice she had recieved informed her that one of the stars of the travelling circus she had been interested in was back in the show, recovered from an injury that had kept him out for a month. His first performance since coming back was tomorrow night, not far from Berlin. She made all her arrangements and then switched off the laptop and removed the towel from her hair. She set about getting things in order; getting them ready to pack. As she worked, she felt her previous uncertainty fade away. Things were going as she had originally planned.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Please, be careful, " Noin said.  
  
Duo flashed her his incorrigible grin from his side of the viewscreen. " Of course we will, Noin. You need to relax! "  
  
From beside Duo, Relena's face came into view. " Are you certian you guys know what you're doing? "  
  
Trowa appeared near Duo, " This is a good plan. And it's the only chance we're going to get. Please, don't worry about us. "  
  
" Very well, " Relena sighed. Noin leaned forward. " You guys get in touch with me the moment this works, okay? "  
  
Duo gave her a snappy salute; Trowa nodded. Noin shook her head ruefully and switched off the screen and turned to look at Relena. They were in the Peacecraft estate, and Relena was pacing in front of the enormous marble fireplace of the main room. Catching Noin's glance, she said irritably, her apprehension obvious, " Now what are we supposed to do? "  
  
" Relax, Miss Relena. " Noin settled herself in a plush easy chair and drew her legs up to her chest. " We can't do anything but wait. "  
  
Relena scowled unbecomingly, but took a chair next to her friend. She asked then, " Noin, do you ever hear from my brother? "  
  
Out of all the reactions she had expected, the one she got surprised her. Noin smiled warmly. " Yes, I do. Probably not as often as you do, though. "  
  
" So you know that he'll be back on Earth in a few days? "  
  
" I do. "  
  
" I just wondered, " Relena said. The relationship between her brother and Noin confused her, but was very similar to what she had, or didn't have, with Heero. Noin was never hostile, never bitter, and Relena wished she could understand why. She had seen Heero only that once, at the hospital a month ago, but she hadn't been able to drive him out of her mind since then. She had thrown herself at her work with a doubled effort so that she wouldn't have to think about him, about what had been.   
  
Noin had been watching the expression pass over Relena's face. She said with some sympathy, " Heero? "  
  
Relena snapped out of reverie and blushed, " Am I that transparent? "  
  
" Only to someone who knows you well. " Noin paused, " Heero has changed, Relena. "  
  
" I thought he was exactly the same, "  
  
" You haven't spent enough time with him, then. "  
  
Relena glanced at her sharply. Noin smiled apologetically. " I'm sorry, it's none of my business. "  
  
" It's ok. Let's just talk about something else, alright? "  
  
Noin nodded and began telling her of Sally's news from the Preventor squads in space. Relena let herself become caught up in her words, and firmly and resolutely drove all thoughts of Heero and relationships out of head. 


	10. 009

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all reviewers!!   
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
  
There was something about the circus that brought a wave of nostalgia to the assassin. She paid her fee and entered through the gate, and stopped for a moment to look around her. Directly in front of her was the big top circus tent, and positioned in a semi circle around the tent were the trailers of the circus performers, and the animal cages set out on display. People milled around her; excited children's voices rose and fell. She shook off the unfamiliar feeling and shouldered her backpack. She looked for all the world a college or high school student, dressed in casual jeans, a hooded sweater and a pair of sunglasses. Her backback, carrying all necessary equpiment, was blue and green with cheerful patches all over it. She had tucked her hair up into a navy blue cap to keep it out of her way. A small child, running in excited erratic circles, much to the irritation of his parents, ran headlong into her and fell back on his rear. His smile didn't fade as he looked up at her; instead he giggled, jumped up and hugged her leg, and ran off again. His father muttered a breathless apology as he went chasing after. She smiled, surprised to find that for once, it wasn't forced. She began following all the people before her that were entering the tent. At either side of the entrance were clowns, their faces masked, handing out programs. She accepted one with a murmurred thanks and walked past them. She paused, her eyes sweeping around the interior of the tent for a satisfactory location. She chose the bleachers to the right of the entrance, and began climbing the steps. At the very top she stopped and slid along the bench until she reached the end. There weren't many people this high up, but there were enough that she didn't look suspicious. She took off her backpack and set it front of her. Inside was her rifle, a different one this time; it was smaller and had a shorter barrel to make it less conspicuous. The silencer was something she could not do with out, especially in such a crowded area, and so she had attached it. It was a risky gamble to make a shot in a place like this, but she was betting on everyone's attention being on the circus ring and not in the darkened, high up corners of the audience.   
  
She settled down to wait, watching idly as more and more people wandered into the tent and took their seats. It was a big crowd, which was what she had hoped for, for more people meant less chance of being spotted. A few more people wandered into the vicinity of where she was, but they all sat below her. Minutes, then a half hour passed. Finally the lights dimmed, and the audience fell, for the most part, silent.   
  
A lone spotlight focused on the man in the middle, the ringmaster, as he announced in an impressive voice what wonders and marvels they would see tonight. As he left the ring, animal trainers followed by two bears entered the ring, and the show began.   
  
The assassin paid only minimal attention to the performances, and was in fact running over the facts she kept filed in her mind. This target was Trowa Barton. For some unexplainable reason, this target intrigued her. She put it down to the fact that he had lived most of his life without having a name or identity, according to the information she had been given by Emissary Caldwell. In that aspect he was much like her, for she had never known a name, never been a recognizable individual. She had been curious to know why he had taken a name, something that had never occurred to her. A name was just a method of locating someone, a trail someone could trace. She had taken many fake identities over the span of her career as they were necessary to move from place to place and to conduct some business, but had never bothered to keep one. It was one of the most bizarre aspects of who she was, in that she was no one.   
  
She cleared her head of irrelevant thoughts and looked at the program in her hands. According to it, the next act was the one she had been waiting for. Casually, slowly, she unzipped her bag and withdrew the compact rifle. She kept it cradled in the nook of her arm that was closest to the metal supports of the bleachers, all the while watching carefully the people around her. As she had predicted, their attention was focused on the trapeze artists in front of them.   
  
The act ended, and the crowd broke into uproarious applause. A young woman entered the ring, followed by a man wearing half of a clown mask. She listened to the ringmaster as he introduced them as the brother and sister team. The young woman earned catcalls and whistles from some of the younger males in the audience, and with a flourish she bowed and produced an array of throwing knives. The clown moved to stand in front of a large wooden circle with his arms outstretched. As the woman raised her arm to throw the first knife, the assassin cast a quick glance around before rising to position herself on one knee on the bleacher. The woman threw the knife, which landed directly beside the clown's unflinching face. The assassin brought the rifle up against her shoulder. Another knife embedded itself underneath the clown's raised arm. The assassin drowned out all sound and focused all her attention on the body that appeared in her crosshairs. Another knife.....another.......Her finger tightened on the trigger.   
  
Something hit her from behind. Hard. She was sent sprawling a couple rows below her, the rifle falling from her grasp. Her back connected with the wooden bleacher seat and she couldn't help the small sound of pain that escaped her. People had noticed and were staring at her in concern. The rifle had fallen out of sight. She ignored the people and was on her feet instantly, crouched and scanning for who - what - had hit her.   
  
There. Standing where she had been sitting was a young man. Not just anybody, her startled mind registered, but one of her targets. Heero Yuy. He held a pistol in one hand, the butt of which she presumed he had used to strike her.  
  
She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone was standing at the edge of the row she was in, also holding a pistol. Chang Wufei, she recognized seconds before she whirled and leapt down a couple of rows. People scattered as she landed hard, misjudging the distance and catching her knee on a bleacher edge. There were shouts behind her; they couldn't risk a shot in this big a crowd. She took one quick second to calculate her position; inside her head warning bells were screaming. Those two targets showing up here, where the other one was......at that precise instant she caught sight of someone running up the bleachers with a gun in hand. Duo Maxwell! What the hell was going on? The only possible explanation for them all being in one place at once was that they knew each other......  
  
..............And they knew she was coming.   
  
She cried out then, in rage and confusion, and knew there was only one way to go. Down. People had noticed the guns the others had now, and were screaming and flooding in a panicked frenzy for the exit. She shoved through them, running in long, exaggerated steps down the bleacher rows. She knew the closest to her position was the one she had failed to kill, Duo Maxwell. She had to make it out of this tent......  
  
The clown, Trowa Barton, appeared directly in her path.   
  
She blocked the punch he threw at her with her forearm, but the force of the blow sent her stumbling backwards. Struggling to maintain her balance as she teetered precariously on the seats, she turned her head to look over the edge to gauge the distance to the ground below. Standing there, with a pistol trained on her, was Quatre Raberba Winner.   
  
Something snapped inside her. The clown had pulled back his fist for another blow, and she threw herself at him, tackling him. They fell together several rows down. He softened the blow; she landed partially on top of him. She scrabbled up and away, looking frantically to where the three other targets were running down to their level. She made to run, but the clown latched onto her leg. Infuriated, and for a rare occasion frightened, she used everything she had to connect her fist with his jaw. His head snapped back with a grunt, and she was free. Disregarding her own safety, she hurtled down the steps, throwing people out of her way. She was about half way down now, if only she could get to the bottom....  
  
Something caught her around the waist, pulling her backwards. Wildly she twisted in the grasp and found herself grappling with Chang Wufei. She fought like a cornered animal until, snarling, she had him by the throat. He ineffectually kicked at her legs; she removed her hand from his neck at the same time she delivered a powerful backhand blow. He fell away, into his two comrades that had been behind him. She whirled and resumed her flight. The blonde pilot was running up towards her now, and she felt her panic grow.  
  
She was trapped.   
  
Her hesitation was costly; Heero Yuy kicked her knees out from under her. She tumbled downwards, into members of the audience. Her head connected with something hard; staggering to her feet she wiped blood from her eyes. The five of them had her now, backed into a corner with no place to go. With some satisfaction she saw that the clown's lip was bleeding, and blood was pouring from Chang Wufei's nose. They were watching her intently, and it occured to her that they were more than familiar with each other; they were single parts of a working unit. They were as deadly as she.   
  
The circus tent was still being emptied with screams and general commotion, but it seemed to the assassin that an eerie silence had fell as she stood surrounded by the five of them. They were waiting for her to make a move, to give them an excuse to kill her. Very well, she grimly decided. Duo Maxwell was the closest, and she swiftly leapt at him. Her momentum sent them both flying. He shouted out as they landed and she began to attack. Her flurry of punches was mostly blocked, but the ones that landed elicted sharp cries from him. She felt movement behind her and dodged to the side. The clown's attack missed, and she whirled to find herself face to face with Heero Yuy. He didn't waste time in attacking; his open palm blow caught her chin and snapped her neck back. The blow was enough to knock her down, and within seconds she found herself restrained by all five of them.   
  
Heero Yuy raised his fist and made sure she saw it. She braced herself. And then it all went black. 


	11. 010

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I appreciate your reviews, all of them. Thank you so much!! This chapter is the *big one*(even though it's very short), because things start to fall in to place. I promise it'll be more interesting from here. Thanks again, and enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
" What do we know about her? " Sally Po asked, leaning back against a desk with her arms crossed.  
  
After their apprehension of their would be assassin, the five pilots had brought her to the Preventor base in Berlin. She was unconcious, and likely would be for some time, from Heero's blow. They had found her backpack discarded in the bleachers and found nothing in it but for extra ammo and a small handgun. The rifle she had dropped was also taken in for further examination. It was obvious she had known what she was doing, and that she was a professional of considerable skill. Upon their arrival at the base, they began running her image through every database and information system they had access to.  
  
" Nothing, nothing and nothing, " Duo said from where he sat before the computer terminal, Quatre and Heero standing beside him. They were tracking the data checks. " As far as anyone is concerned, she doesn't exist. "  
  
Sally walked to a large window that served as a two way mirror to a room on the other side. The assassin lay crumpled on a bed there. Trowa stood at the window as well, silent. Wufei, sitting in an office chair by the desk Sally had been, said grimly, " So we have an assassin, with a contract on our lives, and no information on who she is or who she works for? "  
  
" I think we know who she works for, " Heero said.   
  
Quatre nodded his agreement, " Those rumors Relena had about dissension in the Coalition and the ESUN; I think we'll find our culprit there. "  
  
" But what, " Wufei asked, " Do we do with her? " He indicated the assassin with a nod of his chin.  
  
" Keep her here. Interrogate her. " Sally said.  
  
Heero shook his head, " She won't tell you anything. She's been trained for situations like this. "  
  
Duo, clacking away at the keyboard, said, " Well, I can't find anything on her at all. No age, no known family, no connections with anyone....not even a name. "  
  
" She has a name, " Trowa said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, but he continued gazing through the window.  
  
" Trowa, " Duo sighed, " There's no name that I can find in here - "  
  
" She has a name, " Trowa interrupted him, turning to face them. " Her name is Middie Une. " 


End file.
